


Still Here

by Rui_The_Galax_Angel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort fic, M/M, Slight Angst in the beginning, but second half is fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_The_Galax_Angel/pseuds/Rui_The_Galax_Angel
Summary: After the fight against the Colourless King and Shiro's eventual return, Kuroh's mind is still plagued by the thoughts of losing his King. Shiro takes it upon himself to comfort his loyal vassal.Summaries are hard to write... Sorry.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was rewatching K Project for, like, the fourth/fifth time now? And I discovered that the KuroShiro tag was practically empty on every website I was on. So, if there isn't much content for these precious dorks, I guess I'll just have to make it myself.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this.

The sound of his own heartbeat echoed through Kuroh's ears. His chest clenched and pounded as he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him through the trees. Why? Why did Shiro insist on going by himself? Did he not trust his vassal? His lungs were begging for air and his thighs burned as he continued running. He fought through the pain as he desperately tried to catch up to his king. He didn't know anything about the Silver King's plan, actually he could never really tell what was going on inside the white haired boy's mind. He usually found that unpredictability rather endearing, but right now, the uncertainty of Shiro's actions terrified him. As his legs were slowly beginning to collapse underneath him, he noticed a clearing. And bright red flames. A jolt of panic coursed through his entire body as he forced himself to speed up.

"Yashiro Isana!" He frantically screamed as he flung himself into the clearing. He froze at the sight that greeted him. His king's shiny, white hair; stained a sickening shade of red. His knees buckling underneath him. His signature red parasol; ripped and torn to shreds on the ground next to him. The Red King's fist protruding through the Silver King's back, bright red blood dripping from the wound at a steady pace. A choked gasp left Kuroh's mouth as he stared at the horrific sight before him. With a harsh jerk, the Red King pulled his arm out of the limp body in front of him, causing the short boy to collapse backwards onto the ground in a mangled heap.

"Shi-Shi..." Kuroh stuttered as his brain struggled to make sense of the scene in front of him. His brain finally clicked into place as blood poured out of broken body on the floor.

"Shiro!" He shrieked as he sped over to his king. He skidded onto his knees, ignoring the stinging sensation, and grabbed the white haired boy, carefully lifting his body onto his lap.

"Shiro! Shiro! Oi! Answer me!" He howled as he hysterically shook the Silver King to no avail. The soft amber eyes were half-lidden and clouded; the pale skin of his lips and chin were stained a disgusting bloody red. Kuroh grimaced at the sight and lack of response. His mind immediately flashed back to his former master. Ichigen Miwa. His death. Losing the one person he thought of as family. That same feeling of panic and abandonment swept through his entire being.

"C'mon, wake up! Don't you dare leave me! You promised! You promised Neko and I that you'd come back! Open your eyes! Please!" Kuroh pleaded desperately as he began shaking the small boy more violently. Again, no response. The black haired boy's eyes burned and his chest throbbed as he grew more and more weary at the overwhelming silence.

"Shiro! Shiro! SHIRO!"

 

"Shiro!" Kuroh gasped as he sprung into a sitting position. As the feeling of panic and disorientation slowly faded away, Kuroh glanced around his surroundings, trying to ground himself. He was in the dorm room that he had grown so familiar with. The room was dark, the only source of light being the moon shining through the window. Kuroh gasped for air as his heart pounded furiously against his chest. He could feel his loose hair clinging uncomfortably to his jaw. His shirt was drenched in sweat and clung to his torso. As he glanced to the side, he noticed the head of white hair snuggled on the pillow next to him, snoring softly. Kuroh let out a shaky sigh as he buried his face into his hands.

"Thank God... Just a dream..." He muttered thankfully in between deep breaths. He could feel his body shivering, a chill running down his spine as he tried his hardest to calm down.

"Mmmmpppghhh..?" A soft grumble sounded out as they shifted clumsily and stared up at the black haired boy with bleary eyes.

"Kuroh...?" He mumbled sleepily, pushing himself up onto one elbow.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?" Kuroh apologised softly, averting his gaze from the white haired boy.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, looking up at Kuroh with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine." Kuroh lied, glancing back at Shiro. He caught a glimpse of a patch of darkened skin sticked out from the Silver King's shirt collar. He grimaced slightly as he thought of the scar that covered a large majority of Shiro's chest and torso. He had mixed feelings about that scar. He knew that it was proof that Shiro survived, but it also reminded him of the day he almost lost his king.

"Kuroh... You're crying." Shiro informed him with a worried whisper as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Huh?" Kuroh hummed as he felt his cheek. Sure enough, it was wet.

"That's weird... Haha..." He remarked in an attempt to lighten the mood. As he started to rub his eye, Shiro lifted his hand up to Kuroh's face and gently wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong? C'mon, talk to me." Shiro insisted as he tenderly rested his hand on Kuroh's cheek.

"It's nothing..." Kuroh murmured, looking away from the white haired boy once again.

"Kuroh... Are you refusing an order from your king?" Shiro persisted, feigning annoyance with an exaggerated pout, puffing out his cheeks.

"N-No! Of course not!" Kuroh protested awkwardly. Shiro just giggled at his flustered face.

"Good! Then, tell me what's wrong." Shiro commanded him with a victorious grin. Kuroh sighed as he accepted defeat. How was Shiro always so persuasive?

"I had a nightmare... That's all." Kuroh informed him vaguely.

"What was it about?" Shiro continued, determined to squeeze every detail out of his vassal. Kuroh huffed with a frown. He didn't want to trouble Shiro with something so petty.

"Was it about me?" The Silver King persisted, leaning closer to the black haired boy. Kuroh flinched slightly as he avoided making eye contact.

"So, that's a yes..." Shiro muttered quietly as he slid his arms around Kuroh's neck and waist, carefully shifting his body onto Kuroh's lap. The black haired boy froze, unsure of how to react to the sudden hug.

"Shi-Shiro?!" He squeaked bashfully as the white haired boy rested his head on his shoulder. Shiro chuckled quietly as he snuggled up closer.

"Tell me what happened." He gently ordered Kuroh, gazing up at him with a comforting smile. Kuroh didn't say anything, he just glanced down at Shiro's chest with a troubled expression. Shiro turned his attention to where Kuroh was staring.

"Ah..." He sighed, understanding instantly. He smiled softly as he gently grabbed Kuroh's hand and pressed it against his chest.

"Wha-?" Kuroh asked with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you feel?" Shiro asked, watching Kuroh with a serious gaze.

"...Your heartbeat?" Kuroh answered, unsure where Shiro was going with this.

"Yep! You know what that means, right?" Shiro replied with a peppy smile. Kuroh raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what Shiro was doing.

"It means..." Kuroh started before cutting himself off, not sure how to answer. The Silver King raised his eyebrows expectantly, encouraging Kuroh to continue. The black haired boy's eyes widened as he realised the answer that Shiro wanted. "It means that you're still alive."

"That's right!" Shiro confirmed with a cheerful nod. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise!"

Kuroh stared at Shiro in awe after hearing his promise before smiling gratefully.

"You better keep that promise." Kuroh huffed softly as he wrapped his own arms around Shiro, pulling him closer.

"I will! I will." Shiro laughed, finding Kuroh's clinginess adorable. Kuroh sighed in relief at those words as he gazed down at the white haired boy in his arms. He lifted his hand up to Shiro's face and fondly cupped his cheek. Shiro nuzzled his face into Kuroh's hand with a contented smile. Kuroh chuckled gently before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against Shiro's. The Silver King smiled at the feeling and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroh's neck and stroking his long, silky hair. They gingerly seperated and pressed their foreheads together, smiling lovingly at each other.

"Okay, time to go back to sleep!" Shiro cheered quietly, pushing Kuroh back down into a lying position. Kuroh huffed as his back hit the mattress with some force. Shiro snuggled up next to him and flopped his head onto Kuroh's chest, nuzzling his soft hair against him and smiling sweetly.

"You do realise there's a pillow right there, right?" Kuroh asked sarcastically, smirking at his king.

"Mmhm... But, you're a lot comfier." Shiro replied bluntly as he closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to his vassal. Kuroh just rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly at that childish reasoning. The black haired boy pulled the duvet back up and covered the both of them, causing Shiro to sigh blissfully. Kuroh just smiled warmly at the white haired boy as he closed his eyes and peacefully drifted back to sleep.


End file.
